Menjual Anak
by Mendy.d'LovelyLucifer
Summary: Menjual Anak. Mendengarnya saja sangat seram, apa lagi mengalaminya. Mungkin kalau aku tidak setegar ini, aku pasti sudah bunuh diri. Gaje. OOC. All Sasuke's POV


Autor's Notes dan Warnings:

-Mengandung kegajean tingkat tinggi

-Tidak ada unsur Angst, jangan tertipu pada summary di depan

-OOC

-Komentar, kritikan dan saran yang membangun sangat dinantikan

-Happy Reading, selamat bergaje-gaje

Summary:

Menjual Anak. Mendengarnya saja sangat seram, apa lagi mengalaminya. Mungkin kalau aku tidak setegar ini, aku pasti sudah bunuh diri. Gaje. OOC. All Sasuke's POV

XxXxX

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO SENSEI**

**MENJUAL ANAK **** LOVELY LUCIFER**

XxXxX

Berawal dari fakta kalau aku sering sakit, lalu bergerak ke kenyataan bahwa aku dan Tousama selalu beda pendapat dalam hal apapun sampai sering bertengkar, selanjutnya diperkuat oleh komentar teman-teman Tousama dan Kaasan yang tidak bosan-bosannya mengulang kalimat, "Fugaku, anak bungsumu mirip sekali denganmu,"

Maka dibulatkanlah keputusan ini di keluarga besar Fugaku Uchiha. MENJUAL ANAK. Kata Madara-sama demi kesehatan, kedamaian, tradisi dan kelangsungan hidup semua Uchiha.

XxXxX

Di sinilah cerita dimulai. Ketika Madara-sama mengusulkan ide ini di depanku dan semua keluarga kami, tepat di malam ke-24 di bulan September, di H+3 Lebaran tahun 2009, pada hari Kamis, jam 07.53 PM, setelah makan malam.

"Bagaimana kalau Sasuke kita jual saja?"

Aku menoleh kaget cepat sekali, benar-benar tak menyangka kalimat setega itu dikeluarkan oleh kakek kandungku yang rutin kusungkemi setiap Lebaran. Lagak Madara-sama sudah seperti Gigolo di pasar perdagangan gelap. Mengerikan.

Mau tak mau terbersit tanya di otakku. Apa Fugaku Uchiha sudah semiskin itu sampai harus menjual anak lelakinya? Kenapa aku yang harus dijual, bukan Itachi? Apakah karena Itachi terlalu berharga?

Bayangan kalau aku dijadikan pembantu dan melayani seorang kakek pedophil yang doyan menggrepe macam Orochimaru langsung berkelebat tanpa diminta.

Syok langsung melandaku, sungguh, walaupun cerita ini sangat dilebaykan, aku tidak bohong untuk screen ini.

Aku otomatis berdiri dengan kunai digenggaman dan Sharigan aktif, niatnya mau langsung mengajak Madara-sama berkelahi, lalu meminta pembelaan dari Tousama dengan melakukan semua adegan ala sinetron yang sedang kami tonton. Tapi batal, karena Kaasan langsung memotong.

"Setuju, Madara-sama!"

Gubrak!

Aku terduduk lagi.

Oh, aku benar-benar benci pada keluargaku. Mengapa mereka tega sekali merundingkan ide untuk menjualku di depan mukaku. Bukannya aku lebih suka kalau keputusan diambil tanpa aku terlibat. Tapi kenapa pula harus ada ide jual-menjual anak begini? Apa tidak ada yang menyayangiku di sini? Apa perekonomian keluargaku sudah terpuruk sedalam itu?

"Tapi siapa yang mau membeli Sasuke?" tanya Tousama.

Harga diri Uchihaku tambah terluka. Okelah, aku memang tidak punya keahlian khusus dibanding Itachi. aku bukan Kapten Anbu, bukan murid terjenius sepanjang sejarah, dan baru diangkat sebagai Jounin di Konoha. Bahkan mungkin kalau aku dibuang di tengah jalanpun, tidak akan ada yang berniat memungutku, paling-paling aku cuma dipinggirkan ke dekat selokan agar tidak dilindas kendaraan. Tapi apa ketidak bergunaanku harus dikatakan segamblang itu? Coret keinginan memeluk Tousama, apalagi Kaasan dan Madara-sama, hanya Itachi harapanku. Itachi help me please... Aku memberi Puppy Eyes no Jutsu paling mematikan ala Naruto, pada satu-satunya orang yang belum bersuara sejauh ini.

"Tidak perlu dijual mahal, Tousama, cukup syarat saja, sepuluh ribu Ryo juga boleh," Itachi menyambung dengan sangat tega.

Oh, di mana pisau dapur? Di mana racun serangga? Di mana tali rafia? Aku ingin bunuh diri sekarang juga.

"Tidak apa-apa, Obito pasti mau membeli Sasuke. Aku sudah pernah membicarakan ini padanya, sekalian untuk syarat agar Obito cepat punya anak," kata Madara-sama. Orang yang dibicarakan adalah pamanku, beliau menempati posisi sebagai adik semata wayang dan satu-satunya saudara yang Tousama miliki. Sudah lima tahun lebih menikah dengan Kakashi Hatake, tapi belum bereproduksi. Dan hobi beliau adalah menciumiku dan Itachi di masing-masing pipi dengan kecupan yang amat sangat basah sekali, sampai suaranya terdengar seperti suara sumbat yang dibuka.

Aku langsung pasang muka horror, Obito-san jauh lebih seram dibandingkan kakek pedophil doyan grepe-grepe yang aku andaikan sebagai Orochimaru. Membayangkan akan diberi kecupan basah empat kali sehari, sungguh lebih mengerikan dari semua keputusan buruk yang pernah dibuat keluargaku seumur hidupku dan dikalikan tujuh.

"Baiklah, jadi besok kita akan mengurus jual-belinya, tidak perlu terpaku pada adat asli, cukup syarat saja. Sekalian kita adakan syukuran sedikit," kata Madara-sama.

Aku yakin, aku belum pernah terpuruk sedalam ini. Bahkan keluargaku sudah merencanakan syukuran untuk mengamini dijualnya aku. Hiks, apakah sepuluh ribu Ryo cukup untuk syukuran? Kalau ada duit lebih, bukannya lebih baik tidak menjualku dan membiarkanku tetap menjadi anak Fugaku Uchiha dan Mikoto Uchiha. Persetan demi kesehatan, kedamaian, tradisi dan kelangsungan hidup semua Uchiha. Bukannya ini cuma ajang merepotkan Tousama dan Kaasan, ehm, ralat, mantan Tousama dan Kaasan saja? Bayangkan kalau beliau harus mengurus administrasi untuk mengubah nama orang tua di Akta Kelahiran dan semua Ijazahku dari Akademi sampai Jounin. Lagi pula, mengapa keluargaku tega sekali mendepakku? Enam belas tahun bersama, seakan berlalu tanpa cinta di dalamnya.

XxXxX

Singkat cerita, hari esokpun datang, aku sudah mengepak semua barangku di koper. Sebenarnya tidak mengepak dalam artian sesungguhnya, saat ini aku dan keluarga sedang mudik Lebaran, jadi semua barangku memang masih di dalam koper, belum dikeluarkan. Tapi aku sudah mengumpulkan semua property milikku dalam jarak siap jangkau, agar mudah dibereskan kalau waktunya tiba dan aku harus pindah ke rumah Obito-san. Bahkan aku sudah meletakkan laptop Itachi di meja kamar Madara-sama yang aku tempati, siapa tahu Itachi sudi memberikannya sebagai hadiah perpisahan, walaupun itu agak tidak masuk akal, tapi berharap saja, tidak dosakan?

"Sasuke, kemari nak!" Kaasan memanggil.

Aku bimbang antara membawa koper atau tidak, tapi setelah ritual cap-cip-cup, aku putuskan tidak.

Aku menghadap Kaasan, duduk di samping Madara-sama dan langsung disosor Obito-san.

Aku hampir menangis, bukankan Obito-san punya kesempatan berpuluh-puluh tahun ke depan untuk mengecup pipiku ketika aku resmi jadi anak beliau dan tinggal bersamanya? Kenapa Obito-san tidak menahan diri sebentar dan memberiku privasi, hatiku sedang terluka sekarang, hormatilah perasaan calon anakmu ini, Obito-san!

Tapi bukannya mengabulkan harapanku, Obito-san malah menarikku duduk di antara beliau dan Kakashi-san. Mungkin untuk membiasakan diriku berada di antara Tousama dan Kaasanku yang baru. Hiks, ya sudahlah, aku menurut saja. Selanjutnya aku sudah dipeluk-peluk dengan brutal oleh Obito-san.

"Itachi, panggil Tousamamu!" perintah Madara-sama, "Kita akan mulai jual-beli sekarang, habis Jum'atan undangan datang langsung dari Masjid, tidak akan sempat kalau ditunda-tunda,"

Itachi mengangguk dan pergi. Untuk pertama kali di hidupku, aku berharap Tousama sedang tersesat di Amegakure saja, agar butuh waktu berhari-hari untuk sampai di sini dan menjualku.

Tapi do'a anak bejad yang doyan Yaoi, Shotacon, Incest, Hentai, Yuri, dan semua penyimpangan lain, memang jarang dikabulkan. Dalam waktu semenit, Tousama sudah muncul dengan baju Koko beliau.

Tousama mengambil tempat di sebelah Kaasan.

"Ya mulai saja," kata Madara-sama.

Tousama dan Kakashi-san bersalaman ala ritual Ijab-kabul yang sering kutonton di sinetron, dan aku didudukkan menghadap ke tangan Tousama dan Kakashi-san yang bertautan.

"Aku, Fugaku Uchiha, menjual anak lelakiku, Sasuke Uchiha pada Kakashi Hatake dan Obito Uchiha seharga lima juta Ryo," kata Tousama.

Aku tak tahu harus girang atau tidak mendengar nominal lima juta. Hei ternyata aku tidak semurah bayangan Itachi. Ingin rasanya menyeringai licik ke arah Niisan-ku, tapi tidak kulakukan, karena aku sedang berada dalam mode angst sekarang.

"Aku, Kakashi Hatake, membeli Sasuke Uchiha dari Fugaku Uchiha seharga lima juta Ryo," kata Kakashi-san sambil mengulurkan amplop padaku, bukan Tousama.

"Sah," kata Madara-sama sambil menabur entah apa ke kami bertiga.

Aku cengo, tak tahu harus mengambil uluran Kakashi-san, ehm, maksudku, Kakashi Tousama, atau tidak. Lima juta Ryo lumayan untuk foya-foya.

"Ambil," perintah Obito-san.

Tapi bukannya mengambil, aku malah merengut, detik berikutnya aku sudah mengaktifkan Tsukiyomi, "Nggak mau, walaupun disogok lima juta Ryo, aku tetap mau jadi anak Tousama dan Kaasan saja! Persetan dengan lima juta. Masa bodoh dengan Tradisi Jual Anak. Aku tak akan pindah dari Konoha dan tinggal di Otogakure bersama Obito-san. Bagaimana dengan misi-misiku di Konoha? Bagaimana nasib cintaku pada Dobe? Bagaimana nasib Taka?"

Aku benar-benar mengirim semua orang dalam dunia Tsukiyomi saat itu, ini adalah screen kedua yang tidak ada kebohongan di dalamnya.

Aku tidak terlalu jelas kejadian selanjutnya, aku sedang kalap. Mungkin bukan aku yang Mentsukyomi mereka, tapi sebaliknya. Lalu ketika kesadaranku kembali, yang kudengar adalah gemuruh tertawa semua orang. Bahkan dengan pandangan yang kabur karena berada 72 jam di dunia penderitaan, aku masih bisa dengan jelas melihat Itachi tertawa sampai keluar air mata, Tousama yang membuka mulutnya lebar sekali, dan badan Madara-sama yang berguncang-guncang.

Setelah aku berteriak dengan lebih kencang dan melempar Shuriken ke segala arah, barulah semua orang berhenti.

"Sasuke, jual di sini cuma pura-pura saja, bukan benar-benar dijual dan kau jadi anak Kakashi, seperti kita beli permen di warung. Ini cuma syarat dan tradisi lama kalau ada dua orang di keluarga yang terlampau mirip agar tidak sering sakit dan bertengkar saja. Kalau bahasa Madara-sama, _agar kau dan Tousama tidak berebut Gundu_." kata Kaasan sambil memelukku.

Aku masih menggapai-gapai kantong kunaiku.

"Mana mungkin ada orang tua yang tega menjual anaknya. Kau tetap anak kami, berapapun Kakashi dan Obito membayarmu. Kau akan tetap tinggal bersama kami,"

Aku tetap menggapai-gapai.

"Tidak mungkin Kaasan mau menjual anak Kaasan ini, dapatnya saja susah, mesti ngidam yang macam-macam. Mengandungnya sembilan bulan, belum lagi membesarkannya selama hampir tujuh belas tahun."

Aku tak menghentikan menggapai-gapai.

"Sudah dong, jangan marah lagi, malu sama Kakashi dan Obito-mu,"

Aku belum juga berhenti.

Sebenarnya aku bukannya marah. Tapi aku malu karena terlalu bego. Ah kenapa keluargaku melakukan hal begini segala sih. Mengapa tak bilang kalau ini cuma syarat saja, seandainya aku tahu, aku kan tidak perlu ditertawakan begini. Kalau tahu akhirnya seperti ini, mending aku benar-benar jadi anak Kakashi-san dan Obito-san saja, biar harga diriku bisa terselamatkan.

XxXxX

**FIN**

XxXxX

Ps: Ada yang bertanya soal lima juta Ryo? Ya, kalaupun tidak ada, aku akan tetap membicarakannya. Menurut tradisi, uang itu dipakai untuk membeli barang berjangka waktu lama untuk kupakai. Aku sudah girang saja. Motor, aku ingin motor. Tak masalah motor apa, Mio seperti milik si Dobe Naruto pun jadi, aku benar-benar kepengen motor. Jiwa tukang ojekku sudah melampaui limit break saat itu. Soalnya sudah dari masuk Akademi Ninja aku kebelet punya motor, tapi tidak dikabulkan juga. Kaasan masih benci pada benda itu karena insiden patah tangan dulu.

Sekarang aku punya duit sendiri, bukan dari Tousama atau Kaasan atau Itachi atau Madara-sama. Ternyata dijual membawa berkah juga.

Tapi Itachi dengan teganya mematahkan semangatku, Itachi bilang kalau harga motor itu puluhan juta. Aku terdiam sebentar, berusaha tetap optimis, aku membangkitkan harapan dengan menawar kemungkinan motor bekas. Tapi yang kudapat malah death glare penuh hawa pembunuh dari Kaasan. Oke, bye-bye motor, mungkin aku bisa memilikimu kalau aku menikah dengan bos mafia yang berani menodongkan pistol pada Kaasan, agar Seme/Ukenya diperbolehkan punya motor. Atau mungkin aku mendapat jodoh ketua tunggal gank preman bermotor yang punya nyali menyeludupkan seunit motor di depan hidung Kaasan. Ya, mengingat pergaulanku yang tidak luas, yang paling-paling hanya sebatas Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuuga, Sabaku no Gaara, Shikamaru Nara dan Kiba Inuzuka, dua hal itu memang tidak mungkin, aku pasrah saja pada takdir. Tapi sekedar menghayal, juga tidak dosakan?

Akhir cerita, barang yang dibeli adalah seperangkat peralatan Anbu lengkap. Aku menyesali bentuk properti perlengkapan Anbu yang tidak proporsional untuk dinaiki dan ngetrek. Ah, padahal aku masih Jounin, mengapa pula harus membeli perlengkapan Anbu segala? Kapan barang ini bisa dipakai?

XxXxX

**REAL FIN**

XxXxX

Last Author's Note:

Hahaha, ancur, sudah saia bilang OOC kan? Kejadian ini benar-benar terjadi di kehidupan saia. Saia benar-benar dijual Lebaran kemaren. Dan saia tidak tahu, apakah tradisi jual anak juga berlaku di daerah lain. Saia juga masih bingung, apakah nanti kalau saia akan menikah, calon suami saia mesti meminang saia pada papa atau om saia. Sebenarnya ingin bertanya pada mama, tapi saia pikir tindakan itu kurang bijaksana, mengingat insiden jual-beli sangat tidak baik bagi harga diri saia.

Last, ada yang bersedia membelikan saia motor? *didepak* maksud saia memberikan saia review?


End file.
